Contra Wiki
Welcome to the Contra mod Wiki Contra is a freeware modification for Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour real-time strategy game. It's a big project that started in 2004. It adds many new units as well as numerous new upgrades, new general's powers, buildings and new generals. It also adds new music and sounds, maps, bug fixes, enhanced graphics, and other effects, as well as three new Generals. Need some helpful tips about tactics and strategies in Contra? Please feel free to visit this page! Interested in seeing in-game screenshots? You will find them here! New Features * Introduced Ranking system, in which that certain buildings and units can only be built when a certain general's rank is achieved. Players get awarded for their combat efficiency. * 3 New Generals - USA Cybernetics, China Incendiary Weapons and GLA Armoured Assaults. * A.I. is greatly enhanced. * Introduction of "Super Units". The limit is 1 per player (like hero units). Super units require 5th rank. Each general has a unique super unit. * Neutral Tech Structures reappear after a while after they are destroyed. * Deep variety of gameplay tactics and strategies. * Wide choice of units, buildings, special powers and upgrades. * New graphics and sounds. * All 12 generals were made as diverse as possible. The gameplay for each general is unique. * Counter system (rock, paper, scissors style), encouraging unit mixing in your armies. * Simplified micro management. * Each faction's units speak their native language (optional). * Increased stability in multiplayer games. * Integrated VPN (Virtual Private Network) client in launcher for online experience. * New Challenge mode content. * New voice acting cast. * New music. Featured Factions * United States of America, also known as USA * People's Republic of China, also known as China * Global Liberation Army, also known as GLA The New Generals * General Huang Lin Bao, China, specialized in incendiary weapons * General Algrin Ironhand, USA, specialized in robotic and cybernetic warfare * General Mahmud al Huchum, GLA, specialized in armoured assaults The Super Units USA * Saturn (Super Weapons) * Omega Cannon (Laser) * Wyvern (Air Force) * Seraph (Cyber) * Widow (Cyber) * Leonidas (Boss super unit) China * Guan Yu (Tank) * Zhu Rong (Flame) * Suan Ni (Infantry) * Yan Wang (Nuke) GLA * Hazael (Stealth) * Efreet (Demo) * Karkadann (Assault) * Karakurt (Toxins) * Desert Cruiser (Boss super unit) Main Characters List USA * Malcolm Granger: Air Force General * Townes: Laser General * Alexis Alexander: Super Weapons General * Algrin Ironhand: Cybernetics (aka Cyber) General * Ironside: Commanding General of the US Military (unplayable; appears as Boss level enemy in Challenge mode) * Colonel Burton: USA's main terrain agent (hero unit) * Terminator: Ironhand's main terrain agent (hero unit) * Lieutenant Eva: Comms Officer (announcer) China * Ta Hun Kwai: Tank General * Tsing Shi Tao: Nuclear Weapons (aka Nuke) General * Shin Fai: Infantry General * Huang Lin Bao: Incendiary Weapons (aka Flame) General * Leiong Leang: PLA's Class AAAA Dragon General (unplayable; appears as Boss level enemy in Challenge mode) * Black Lotus: China's main terrain agent (hero unit) * Lin Zhong: Comms Officer (announcer) GLA * Dr Thrax: Toxins General * Prince Kassad: Stealth General * Rodall Juhziz: Explosives (aka Demo) General * Mahmud al Huchum: Armoured Assaults (aka Assault) General * Mohmar "Deathstrike": Supreme Commander of the GLA (unplayable; appears as Boss level enemy in Challenge mode) * Jarmen Kell: GLA's main terrain agent (hero unit) * Kanwar Khan: Comms Officer (announcer) The Factions Arsenals USA Arsenals * USA Infantry * USA Vehicles * USA Aircrafts * USA Structures China Arsenals * China Infantry * China Vehicles * China Aircrafts * China Structures GLA Arsenals * GLA Infantry * GLA Vehicles * GLA Aircrafts * GLA Structures Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse